Complete Caution
by Isabella-Marie-x
Summary: Bella has spent 3 months in her own personal hell and its not getting any better, mostly down to one person and his antics. But what does she do when his so called 'antics' are turned her way.
1. If looks could kill

**Title:** Complete caution.**  
By:** Isabella-Marie-x**  
Pairing:** Edward & Bella.  
**Setting:** Forks '09.  
**Rated:** M for language and sexual chapters.  
**POV: **Mostly Bella, some Edward.

**Summary: **Bella has spent 3 months in her own personal hell and its not getting any better, mostly down to one person and his antics. But what does she do when his so called 'antics' are turned her way.

**Families - all human.  
**

**The Swans:**

Charlie, Rosalie, Bella.

**The Cullens:**

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice.

**The Whitlock-McCarthys:**

Jeremy, Meg, Emmett, Jasper.

**AN. - **This is my first real fanfic, so _please_ go easy on me. I love to write so I'm trying my hardest. Please leave constructive comments. No flames. Characters are lightly different, I've kinda made them my own, but they certainly aren't.

**Disclaimer – **I own _none_ of the characters - except Meg & Jeremy. They belong to the amazing woman that is Stephenie Meyer.

_Chapter one; If looks could kill._

**Bella POV.**

If looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

Honestly.

His glaring emerald gaze burnt in to me once more, setting my cheeks alight with colour. I shifted so that my long brunette hair fell, creating a curtain between me and my lab partner, and bit my plump lower lip so hard that the skin looked almost white with the pressure of my teeth. I diverted my gaze to Mr Banner, waffling on about some thing to do with mitosis and meiosis, some thing I'd already covered in detail in my advance placement group back in Phoenix .. back where my home was.

_Ugh._

I had to shake this.

It had been almost 3 months since I'd left my mother, Renee and decided on moving here to Forks, sentencing my self to impending doom. But surely I should be at least a little less opposed to it now I'm here. Nope. If I'm utterly and completely honest, I hate it even more, thanks to one individual.

Edward Cullen.

Edward Fucking Cullen ; professional ass hole. I swear he took lessons in how to piss other people off. Well more like he took lessons in how to do your older sister in your own bedroom when they both knew you were in the house. What a sicko.

And now I've been stuck with him in Biology since we were both advanced. Apparently Mr Banner thought we'd get along and help each other out. Well, he was wrong. Oh heck, thats the understatement of the century. He's more than just wrong. He's fucking insane to think that we'd even get along. It was basically like putting a fish next to a shark. It was stupid.

I growled slightly as i peeked through my hair, only to meet his glare. He obviously saw my eyes because he sneered at me and then turned to pay his attention to the teacher, a disgusted look on his face.

That was the last straw.

I was about to snap but i realized it probably wasn't best in class so i scribbled something down on note paper and shoved it in his direction.

Childish i know, but hey, I'll roll with it.

_What the fuck is up Cullen?_

_Your a first class dick, but even more so today._

_Just fuck off ! _

I noticed his eyes widen and a little chuckle escaped his lips. He muttered the word 'retard.' and grabbed his pencil, scribbling back.

**Your my fucking problem.**

**Miss high-and-fucking-mighty.**

**Get a life.**

I read the note and i swear that any one sitting near us could see the steam pour from my cheeks, my face burning. I began to scribble back but the bell rang through the halls.

Edward quickly shoved his things in his bag and left with out a word to anyone, probably going to meet his cronies and their slu .. i mean girlfriends. I bit my lip, screwing up the not and shoved it in my bag, along with the rest of my things and walked from the room.

Lunch was a calming time .. sort of. I walked in to the cafeteria buzz, still fuming, and picked up an apple and some grape soda, paying and then heading for the table i sit at. My best friend, and unfortunately my worst enemies sister, was already there and waved me over, pointing to the free seat next to her.

"Hey Alice." I spoke with a smile, sitting down.

A chorus of 'hey Bella' erupted from the table and i chuckled, smiling and nodding at my friends.

"You alright Bells ? Something just doesn't seem right .. like your .. oh .."

Alice was catching on now.

"Let me guess. Biology."

I groaned and nodded, causing Alice to mutter curses under her breath. She was pretty sweet some times. I mean, she's his sister, but she still likes me and hates him. I guess he pisses her off as much as he pisses me off.

"Ugh .. he's such a .. a shit head." Alice concluded making me and Angela Webber, whom was sat next to me, laugh cheerily.

"Here, here !" Angela chirped up at Alice's words and Alice giggled sweetly.

"I mean, look at him." I began and our heads turned to look at 'their' table disgustedly whilst i continued. "Jessica and him wrapped around each other like a blood suck leach on her mouth. They both deserve each other though .. both sluts in their own ways. Both complete dick heads."

I spoke the last part kinda loud and then we all turned back, giggling and grinning at each other as the two 'leeches' broke there kiss, looking around with unamused looks on their faces.

Ugh. They make me sick. I mean, come on! People are trying to eat here.


	2. Sisters

**AN. - **Sorry if my chapters are kinda short and crappy at first. I'm new so i'm just adjusting. Hmm .. I'm sorta in the mood for some Edward POV, so here ya are. OHH, The pairs are canon by the way.

**WARNING – **Lemony goodness ^_^

_Chapter 2; Sisters._

**Edward POV.**

- Flash back -

"_Oh .. oh my god .. EDWARD !"_

_Her screams of pure pleasure just drove me on. I didn't care anymore. I didn't know what room we were in, i just knew i wanted to fuck her so bad. I smiled and thrust in to her again, harder and deeper, feeling her tight walls clench around my hardness. This almost brought me to my climax, but i'd hold out until she cummed for me again. _

"_Thats right Rose." I growled huskily in her ear as i thrust harder. "Cum for me." _

_I slid my hand down on of her legs, lifting it on to her shoulder and then did the same with the other leg, thrusting again and again. This way i could get deeper in to her, making it more pleasurable. Again i felt her clamping down and i chuckled breathily. Climaxing already .. i was better than i thought. I thrust once more and she screamed out for me, so loud. Her clamping walls made me cum and i smiled, moaning._

_At that moment the door flew open with a bang and both Rosalie and my eyes turned, only to see Bella standing in the door way, unimpressed and obviously disgusted._

"_YOUR SO DEAD ROSE !" She screamed._

_God, i never knew the little bitch had it in her. _

"_IN MY ROOM TOO! AND WITH HIM! I KNOW YOU HATE ME BUT THATS TOO FAR! " She screamed and marched in. "GET OUT NOW YOU SLUTS!"_

_I found this quite funny actually as she stormed out again and the both of us dressed with out a word._

End flash back. -

Bella Swan.

Were do i start when it comes to this annoying girl.

I don't exactly totally hate her, but in no way to i like her. Really, i don't. But yet, i don't truly know where this spanned from. I mean, i just didn't like her on sight. And then, when she became more talkative and stuff, she was just a stuck up cow. She's only ever done one big thing to me, but yeah .. maybe i do hate her for that.

I loved Tanya .. at least i think i did. I never felt that way about a girl before. And if i'm completely honest, she was the one girl i didn't cheat on or leave after one night. But that bitch had to ruin it.

Well, maybe I'd brought it on my self. I'd slept with her sister, in her room .. but it was only in a lapse really. I gave in to lust whilst i was tutoring her. Sure it had been some mind blowing sex, but honestly, it had meant nothing to me. At that point, only doing things with Tanya meant something. It was just a way of pleasuring my self then and there, when i needed it. Both me and Rosalie knew that.

But then Bella decides to get back at me for sleeping with her sister in her room.

She goes and tells Tanya.

Yeah. I definitely hate her. She broke up the one relationship i thought I'd have a real chance in. So much for that. Now I'm a one woman, one night kinda guy. But i guess there's Jess and Lauren .. but they just answer to my every whim, so it's not that bad keeping them around.

"_Both complete dick heads."_

Ugh.

I pulled back from the little make out session i was indulging in, looking around for that familiar voice. I knew who it was. Only one person spoke like that.

My glaring green eyes looked around for the head of long, mahogany coloured hair. My eyes zero'd in on her and i growled slightly as she laughed to her two little friends, one of which being my younger sister. Traitor.

True I'd done my fair share of things to Bella Swan, but she deserved every one of them in my eyes.

I sighed, my annoyance showing as i closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and fore finger. Jessica saw this and stroked my hair, running her finger through the bronze mass with a smile on her face. I think she was trying to be seductive.

I opened my eyes and saw Bella glancing over, a sneering smile on her face. I mirrored it back at her and shook my head at her petty attitude. How stupid. Who the heck she think she is. I sighed once more and turned back to Jess.

"Pleasure me." I muttered.

Her lips crashed on to mine again giving me some release as our tongue battled for dominance, mine winning of course. I could hear Emmett chatting away to Rosalie, Bella's sister whom I'd slept with. They'd gotten together even after what had happened between up but hey ho, it was good for them. They suited each other even though they were total opposites. Then there was Jasper, most likely getting off with Lauren or watching my sister. He always seemed to do that.

I feel so sorry for Rose having to be related to such a cold hearted witch of a person as Bella. The two were nothing alike. I mean Rose could go ice-queen bitch on you in seconds but she actually had a sweet and kind side to her. Bella was just a pure ice-bitch.

Jessica's hand moved, palming my crotch area through my jeans making me shiver in pleasure, my jeans soon becoming horribly tight. She always knew what to do to make me feel good when i was frustrated.

All to soon the bell signaling the end of lunch and the start of last hour lessons. I sighed, giving Jessica a parting kiss to soothe her in a way. I smiled, getting up and saying bye to the others as i turned to leave. Last hour was .. English. Oh lord.

**Another** lesson with the cow that was Bella.

I sighed and walked in to the class, a little late due to my goodbye with Jess. I leisurely walked to m y seat, ignoring the brunette that sat next to my chair and smiled at Mrs Carpe their AP English teacher.

"Lovely of you to join us Mr Cullen." She spoke in her nasal voice.

"Lovely to be here." My reply was quick and witty, i even made my self smirk, others around me also chuckling a little.

Bella snorted scathingly and shook her head, muttering something to her self. What a twit. She should get a life, or get out more or something. Might melt some of the ice on her heart. On second thoughts .. honestly nothing could do that.

"Before i was interrupted by our late comer i was explaining the pairs assignment I'm setting you all. I've written out the list of pairs and i shall read then out and then explain your task to you in some detail. The rest of this period will be used to plan." Mrs Carpe nodded with a little smile. "Well, lets begin. James Fuller with Meggin Cox, Tyler Crowley with Lauren Malloy .."

And so she went on like this for about a million years until my name was finally mentioned.

"Mike Newton with Jessica Stanley and finally, Edward Cullen with Bella Swan."

My mouth dropped open at his words and i gaped for a moment. From the corner of my eyes i could see Bella was doing the exact same thing. As if i was going to partner up with her for anything.

"I .. i can't Miss .. really .. not with him." She hissed the last part, making my blood boil.

" There is no way i am going with that bi.."

" My pairs are final." The teacher snapped, cutting me short.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and fore finger as she continued to explain the project. I really wasn't listening – i only caught the words Shakespeare, women and together – I was to busy trying not to throw up or beat up someone because of the fact that for the the next .. well how ever long this stupid project lasted for, i was stuck with the worst person on earth. Halle-fucking-lujah.

"All right people. Get in to you partners and lets begin planning."

Mrs Carpe sound too happy about this .. it was kind freaky.

I sighed and lay my head on my desk, not bothering to move as i heard my other class mates move about to their partners and begin to talk. The sound of their happy chatter made me feel sick to my stomach.

My ears picked up the scraping of a chair. Sounded like some one who really didn't want to be here right now .. just like me. I guessed who it was in an instant and i was totally right as the chair stopped at the front of my desk. I sighed again and growled slightly, looking up a little with annoyed and boring eyes.

"So how do you wan to do this ?" I spoke, even my voice sounding bored.

"I honestly don't want to do this at all .. not with you anyway."

Her snappy retort made me laugh slightly. It was pretty childish but hilarious.

"Thanks for making me feel so special." I chuckled back.

She pulled a face and bit her bottom lip. I laughed at her once more since she really looked childish when she did that.

We really spent the whole lesson bickering, me laughing at her rather a lot. She could be so childish sometimes and it really did make me laugh. The bell rang once more and i gathered up my things, biting my lip a little. Before i left, i turned to Bella to say one more thing.

"Hey, Bella."

She looked at me with a sarcastic scowl.

"For the project, my place, tomorrow night, lets say .. half six."

And with that, i smiled and left the class, leaving Bella stood there quite gobsmacked.


End file.
